The Healer
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Setelah kematian Neji, Hinata merasa terpukul. Ia yang semula murah senyum, berubah menjadi sesosok gadis pemurung, dan memilih untuk menutup diri dari lingkungan sekitar. Namun Sasuke mengubah semuanya... (Typos, AU, OOC, SEQUEL OF "COUSIN")
1. Uno

**Disclaimer:**  
Of course, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

**Warning:**  
OOC, AU, Typo(s), bad plots, and many more!

**Pairing:  
**SasuHina

****And

**Anonymous Hyuuga Presents:**

-  
_**"The** **Healer"**_  
_Sequel of **"Cousin"**_

_****_**PART ONE**

* * *

"Ayo pulang, Hinata-chan. Liburan musim panasmu akan segera berakhir," kata Hyuuga Hiashi kepada anak semata wayangnya yang tengah mengurung diri di dalam rumah pohonnya.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang, Tou-san," sahut Hinata lirih. Ia tetap memunggungi pintu rumah pohon itu, tempat Ayahnya sedari tadi melongokkan wajahnya dari tangga tali itu.

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kubilang tidak, ya tidak!" seru Hinata kesal setengah membentak. Tak terasa air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Tempat ia sudah merajut cinta bersama sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji. Ia sudah menetapkan hati untuk terus berada di sana. Tetap berada pada bayang-bayang Neji. Semua hal yang ada di sini, mengingatkannya pada Neji. Mulai dari pintu rumah itu; tempat Neji meletakkan koper Hinata, hingga membuat Ayah Hinata terjatuh akibat tersandung, beberapa minggu yang lalu; hingga dari harum rumah pohon itu, yang tak pernah lepas dari harum maskulin tubuh tegap Neji.

Hiashi menghela napas ketika mendengar jawaban Hinata. Ia paham betul akan perasaan Hinata saat ini. Ia juga sempat menjadi orang yang mudah emosi ketika istri yang begitu ia cintai pada akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya. Ia mengerti Hinata sangat mencintai sepupunya itu. Dan ia tidak mempersalahkan Hinata akan hal itu. Karena sebenarnya, dari hatinya yang terdalam, Hyuuga Hiashi menginginkan Neji sebagai menantunya. Dan ia cukup kecewa akan kepergian keponakan satu-satunya itu.

Menyerah dengan kekukuhan hati Hinata, Hiashi pun akhirnya turun dari rumah pohon itu dan pergi menghampiri kembarannya, Hyuuga Hizashi.

-000-

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hizashi ketika kembarannya itu datang menghampirinya dengan wajah murung—mengalahkan kemurungannya.

Hiashi hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Tak apa, Hiashi. Aku sangat membutuhkan teman saat ini. Kau tahu... aku begitu kehilangan," ujar Hizashi lirih. Kesedihan terpancar jelas di wajahnya, "Biarkan saja Hinata tinggal di sini. Kalau perlu, kau juga tinggal di sini, Hiashi."

Hiashi terperangah mendengar penuturan adik kembarnya itu. Ia pun menyahut, "Apakah itu tidak memberatkanmu?"

Hizashi memaksakan seulas senyum dan menjawab, "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku sangat berharap ia bisa menjadi penyembuh lukaku."

Mendengar itu, kakak kembar dari Hizashi pun tersenyum. Ia berkata dengan penuh pengertian, "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membiayai kebutuhan Hinata sementara ia tinggal di sini."

"Kau tidak bermaksud pergi kembali ke rumahmu, bukan?" tanya Hizashi—takut Hiashi tidak tinggal juga bersamanya.

"Maaf, Hizashi. Aku harus mengurus perusahaan kita yang sudah terbengkalai cukup lama," kata Hiashi dengan penuh penyesalan, "Tapi aku berjanji akan menemuimu tiap akhir pekan."

-000-

Hinata menatap kepergian Ayahnya. Ia sedikit merasa lega karena akhirnya ia diperbolehkan tinggal di rumah Pamannya. Namun, tak dapat ia pungkiri, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin Ayahnya juga tinggal di sini. Karena ia belum tentu bisa tenang jika Ayahnya tidak ada di dekatnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia takut kembali kehilangan orang yang ia sayang.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan. Kita makan siang dulu. Kau belum makan beberapa hari ini, bukan?" tanya Hizashi dengan senyum ramah dengan sisa-sisa kesedihan di wajah tuanya. Ia merangkul tubuh keponakannya itu, mengajak Hinata masuk ke rumah.

Hinata hanya mengangguk samar sambil tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis.

Mereka akhirnya duduk di depan meja makan. Di hadapan mereka terdapat banyak makanan yang sepertinya cukup enak. Tetapi tentu saja ini bukan masakan Hizashi, karena pria itu sama sekali tak bisa memasak barang sedikitpun. Indera penciuman Hinata sebenarnya cukup tergoda akan harum masakan yang sangat enak itu. Apalagi di sana juga terdapat kari—yang merupakan makanan favorit Hinata. Namun, perutnya tak dapat berbohong. Ia merasakan mual yang amat sangat saat melihat makanan-makanan penggugah selera di hadapannya.

"Maaf Ji-san. Aku tidak lapar," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba. Terlalu mendadak bagi Hizashi. Laki-laki paruh baya itu menatap heran kepada Hinata.

"Kau harus makan, Hinata-chan," kata Hizashi dengan sedih. Bukan hanya sekali ini Hinata tiba-tiba menolak untuk makan. Hampir tiap hari semenjak kematian sepupu sekaligus 'kekasih'nya itu.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia merasakan dadanya terasa sesak. Seharusnya Neji ada di sebelahnya saat ini. Menikmati makan siang bersama Ayah dan Pamannya. Tersenyum kepadanya, membuat gurauan tentang masa lalu mereka yang sangat membahagiakan. Namun Hinata tahu, hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Tak akan.

Perlahan, cairan bening hangat turun membasahi pipinya. Hinata mulai terisak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air matanya**—**sekalipun ia tahu bahunya yang bergetar tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"G-gomen ne, Hi-Hizashi-ji. A-aku ti-tidak bisa," kata Hinata terputus-putus dengan suara bergetar. Ia pun berdiri dari bangkunya dan segera berjalan ke kamarnya.

Hizashi menatap punggung keponakannya yang semakin menjauh itu dengan hati perih.

-000-

Hari ini Hinata memulai sekolahnya. Di sekolah yang baru, otomatis harus mencari teman baru. Namun ia tidak berniat untuk memiliki teman. Berulang kali sahabatnya di sekolah lamanya, Sakura, bertanya padanya, 'Mengapa kau pindah sekolah?' melalu telepon, namun hanya dijawab 'tak apa' oleh Hinata. Ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu soal hubungan tabunya dengan Neji, tentu saja selain keluarganya.

Ia melirik ke arah jendela mobil, menatap daun-daun kuning yang mulai berguguran. Hatinya semakin kelabu saat melihat itu. Tak dipedulikannya lagi Pamannya yang tengah mengendarai mobil untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah barunya.

Sementara Hinata masih melamun, Hizashi berulang kali menghela napas. Kesedihannya kini berlipat ganda. Kepergian anak semata wayangnya saja sudah membuat ia tersiksa, ditambah lagi dengan sosok keponakan yang sebelumnya bersemangat—meskipun pemalu—sekarang menjadi seorang gadis pemurung yang tak pernah bahagia.

Ia berpikir keputusannya untuk menerima Hinata di rumahnya adalah kesalahan besar.

-000-

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Jiraiya-sama. Ini keponakan saya, Hyuuga Hinata yang baru saya daftarkan minggu lalu," kata Hizashi sambil menjabat tangan seorang kepala sekolah dari Hoshinoko gakuen yang berbadan besar dan berambut keputihan karena sudah tua. "Adik sepupu Neji," tambah Hizashi dengan lirih. Suaranya tercekat.

Hinata mendengar perkataan pamannya. Ia merasa dadanya kembali sakit saat nama itu kembali memenuhi rongga telinganya.

"Ah, saya turut berduka cita atas kepergian Neji. Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang di acara pemakamannya dua minggu yang lalu," kata Jiraiya dengan penuh penyesalan. Tergambar jelas raut kehilangan di wajahnya. Ia sangat amat membanggakan Neji sebagai salah satu siswa di sekolah itu, karena kejeniusan otaknya, dan terampilnya ia di berbagai bidang ekstra kurikuler.

Pemakaman... kata itu membuat ingatan Hinata kembali pada kenangan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

-000-

_"Tidaaak! Neji-kun! Tidak!" jerit Hinata saat peti tempat Neji bersemayam akan ditutup._

_Seluruh tamu undangan menatap Hinata dengan miris. Beberapa orang yang sudah tenang kembali menangis saat melihat Hinata meraung-raung._

_"Aku t-tidak m-mau Neji dimakamkan! Tidak mau!" teriak Hinata yang berlinang air mata. Wajahnya sudah tak keruan._

_"Hinata-chan, kau harus merelakannya," bisik Hiashi dengan sabar ke putri semata wayangnya. Ia mendekap tubuh Hinata, membuat Hinata sedikit lebih tenang—paling tidak, ia sudah tidak sehisteris tadi. Yang terdengar kini hanyalah isakan dari sang Putri Hyuuga. Ia menatap sendu dan pasrah saat peti Neji ditutup, dan dibawa ke pemakaman yang tidak jauh dari rumah kediaman Hyuuga Hizashi._

_Pemakaman berlangsung tenang setelahnya. Hinata kini benar-benar tidak menangis. Ia diam. Tak memancarkan emosi apa pun dari wajahnya. Pandang matanya kosong, seakan tak ada nyawa yang mendiami tubuh semampai gadis itu. Orang-orang yang melihat Hinata diam akhirnya merasa lega. Tak tahu betapa hancurnya gadis itu. Kesedihan Hinata pun didukung oleh cuaca mendung hari itu._

_Hujan mulai turun. Satu persatu tamu undangan mulai meninggalkan pemakaman, begitu juga dengan si kembar Hyuuga. Mereka membiarkan Hinata sendirian dahulu. Paling tidak sampai ia benar-benar tenang dan kembali lagi ke rumah._

_Saat merasa sudah sendirian, Hinata mulai terisak pelan. Tubuhnya berguncang pelan. Ia merasa hatinya benar-benar terpukul, mengetahui bahwa ia tak bisa lagi menyentuh Neji. Mendengar suaranya. Merasakan pelukan Neji yang membuatnya mencintai hujan. Namun kini rasa bencinya pada hujan kembali. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan dibanding yang dulu._

_Selain kesedihannya, Hinata tak menyadari sepasang bola mata _onyx_ tengah menatapnya dengan pilu._

-000-

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Hizashi, menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Go-gomen, Hizashi-ji," sahut Hinata singkat saat ia sudah kembali dari bayang-bayang masa lalunya, yang mungkin tak akan pernah jauh-jauh darinya. Hinata pun membuang pandang ke arah jendela yang menghadap ke arah taman di lantai bawah—ruang kepala sekolah ini berada di lantai dua. Hinata kagum akan keindahan taman yang dipenuhi pohon dengan daun-daun kuning yang hampir gugur itu. Indah.

Hizashi menghela napas dan tersenyum getir saat melihat kondisi Hinata yang cukup menyedihkan. Kematian Neji telah menyulap Hinata dari yang semulanya pemalu dan sehat, menjadi sosok gadis remaja pemurung dan kuyu. Hatinya sakit sekali melihat kondisi keponakan satu-satunya itu.

"Hyuuga-san, mulai hari ini kau menempati kelas 3-1," kata Jiraiya akhirnya. Hinata pun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya, kemudian ia minta diri dan segera meninggalkan Pamannya bersama dengan Sang Kepala Sekolah di ruangan dingin itu.

Pintu berdebam tertutup saat Hinata sudah melangkah ke luar.

"Ia bukan anak yang pemurung sebelum kematian Neji," kata Hizashi lirih, menjawab segala macam pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menari-nari di dalam benak Jiraiya. Jiraiya pun hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar pernyataan Hizashi.

-000-

Hinata melangkah di tengah koridor, berjalan di antara jajaran kelas-kelas di kanan kirinya, dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tak menyadari beberapa siswa dan siswi memandangi dirinya. Sebagian, yang sudah bertemu dengannya di pemakaman Neji, memandangnya dengan iba. Sedangkan yang lain—khususnya siswi—memandangnya dengan iri atau kagum dengan kecantikan Hinata.

Ternyata Hinata benar-benar tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, termasuk seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap yang berjalan tepat di depannya—ke arahnya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, laki-laki berambut _emo_ itu juga tidak melihat ke depan, sehingga tabrakan di antara keduanya tak dapat dielakkan lagi, membuat Hinata terjatuh. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya, sedangkan laki-laki yag tadi menabraknya segera berdiri setelah terjatuh.

"Gomen," kata laki-laki tampan itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

Hinata mendongak sebentar, namun tidak menyahut. Ia bahkan tidak menyambut uluran tangan laki-laki itu dan hanya hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan mengibaskan rok barunya yang sudah agak kotor. Lalu ia mulai berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang.

Laki-laki itu tertegun ketika tadi ia sempat bertemu pandang dengan Hinata. Ia mengenali gadis itu, bahkan sangat mengenalinya. Dengan terburu-buru, laki-laki itu berbalik badan dan segera mengejar Hinata. Setelah cukup dekat dengan Hinata, ia mencengkeram pelan lengan gadis berambut _indigo_ itu, dan membalikkan tubuh Hinata sehingga kini menghadapnya.

Hinata mengerutkan kening dan menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan raut wajah heran.

"Hyuuga Hinata, ya?" tanya orang itu setengah bergumam, sambil menatap dalam-dalam mata _amethyst_ Hinata.

-000-

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata," kata Hinata di depan kelas dengan suara teramat pelan. Bisik-bisik pun mulai terdengar dari seisi kelas. Beberapa anak laki-laki pun tampak tersenyum jahil sambil menatap Hinata. Sedang anak-anak perempuan berbisik dengan teman sebelahnya. Dan Hinata tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Douzu yoroshiku," lanjut Hinata setelahnya.

Sedari tadi, sejak awal Hinata berdiri di depan kelas untuk memulai perkenalannya, ada sepasang mata hitam kelam yang selalu mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu sambil tersenyum pilu.

-000-

Hinata berjalan ke luar dari kelas sendirian pada jam istirahat. Seperti yang sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya, ia tidak ingin mempunyai teman, padahal sudah cukup banyak anak perempuan yang mengajaknya mengobrol, dan banyak anak laki-laki juga yang mendekatinya dan ingin berkenalan dengannya. Namun hanya dibalas dengan anggukan, senyuman, ataupun beberapa patah kata tak berarti oleh Hinata.

Setelah beberapa lama melangkah, Hinata akhirnya sampai di taman yang tadi ia perhatikan dari arah jendela ruang kepala sekolah, taman yang masih bagian dari sekolah itu. Taman itu berada di sebelah selatan gedung dengan banyak pohon yang daunnya mulai berguguran. Hinata menghela napas saat melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mulai celingukkan untuk memastikan tidak ada orang di taman itu. Dan benar saja.

Ia merasa lega mengetahui bahwa di sana tidak ada orang. Perlahan ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya di atas salah satu dari empat bangku taman yang ada. Hinata kembali menghela napas, dan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya ketika angin berhembus membelai tubuhnya. Dingin. Seharusnya ia memakai jaket.

Tidak.

Seharusnya Neji ada di sini untuk memeluknya.

Hinata pun menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menetralisir perasaannya, dan mulai menghapus air mata yang sudah menetesi pipinya. Saat ia hendak membuka kotak bekalnya, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya orang itu saat Hinata menoleh ke belakang, dan ternyata ia adalah laki-laki yang tadi pagi menabraknya.

Hinata merasa tidak nyaman akan kedatangan orang itu. Namun, ia merasa tidak enak juga. Biar bagaimanapun, ia 'kan murid baru. Jadi sudah seharusnya ia berlaku sopan di sini. Akhirnya Hinata pun mengangguk, dan laki-laki itu segera duduk di sebelah Hinata.

Mereka berdua pun berdiam diri selama beberapa saat, sibuk bergumul dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hinata sibuk memakan bento sisa kemarin, meskipun ia merasa perutnya mual—seperti biasanya sejak kematian Neji. Namun, jika ia tidak makan, apa yang harus ia lakukan di sini bersama pria di sebelahnya? Sedang Hinata sibuk memakan bekalnya sendiri, laki-laki berambut hitam raven itu juga sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Hinata sebenarnya penasaran akan apa yang ditulis oleh pemuda itu, namun ia merasa tidak terlalu penting untuk bertanya, sehingga ia hanya mencuri-curi pandang ke sebelahnya.

"Kau suka di sini?" tanya laki-laki itu membuka pembicaraan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga. Tempat favoritku," jelasnya lagi, "Apalagi jika hanya sendirian."

Perkataan laki-laki tadi membuat Hinata menjadi tidak enak. Ia pun segera menutup kotak makannya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. "Go-gomen. Aku sepertinya mengganggu," gumam Hinata.

"Eh. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu," kata laki-laki tadi cepat-cepat, sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, sehingga gadis itu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. "Sepertinya aku harus membuat pengecualian untukmu."

Hinata menatap laki-laki tadi dengan heran.

"Kau lupa padaku, ya?" tanya laki-laki tadi kepada Hinata. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, karena ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki ini. Namun ia benar-benar sudah lupa bertemu di mana dan kapan mereka bertemu. Laki-laki tadi menghela napas saat menyadari Hinata telah melupakannya. Ia pun menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Hinata, "Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

_Sasuke_? batin Hinata terkejut. Ia segera terngiang-ngiang perkataan Neji beberapa saat sebelum kematiannya.

_'Sasuke-kun, perkenalkan, ia adik sepupu-ku, Hyuuga Hinata. Mungkin kau masih mengingatnya?'_

_'Moshi-moshi? Ya, Sasuke? Sekarang? Ah! Kenapa tidak besok saja, sih? Hah, yasudahlah. Tak usah lama-lama, ya? Yo!'_

_'Aku harus pergi, Hime! Aaahh, malas sekali rasanya!'_

Pria yang sudah membawa Neji pada kematiannya. Memaksa Neji untuk segera pergi dari sisinya.

Laki-laki itu Sasuke. Laki-laki yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Laki-laki berambut hitam raven, kulit seputih kapas, dan bola mata sehitam langit malam.

Hinata seketika itu juga merasa kemarahan dan kebencian merambat di hatinya. Kebencian pada laki-laki di sebelahnya itu. Ia pun berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan geram. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat Hinata dengan heran.

"Kau..." desis Hinata geram.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Aahahahahaaayyee~ Aku kembali dengan SasuHinaaa~ *gotong Sasuke&Hinata* Nih, buat kaliaan! *lempar SasuHina* *ditabok readers***

**Ini sequel dari fiction aku yang 'Cousin'. Jadi kalo gak ngerti jalan ceritanya, baca Cousin dulu yah ;)**

**Yasudah lah, sekian dulu bacotan dariku~ Selamat mereview! Dan terimakasih buat yang sudah membacanya! Arigatooooouuu!**

_**Never stop trying to be better, and better!**_

_**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**_


	2. Dos

**Disclaimer:**  
Of course, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

**Warning:**  
OOC, AU, Typo(s), bad plots, and many more!

**Pairing:  
**SasuHina

And

**Anonymous Hyuuga Presents:**

-  
_**"The** **Healer"**_  
_Sequel of **"Cousin"**_

**PART TWO**

* * *

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari menatap Hinata dengan heran. _Ada apa dengan gadis ini_? tanya Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

"Kau... Kau yang membunuh Neji-kun..." desis Hinata. Napasnya kian memburu. Air mata tak kuasa lagi dibendungnya, dan mengalir begitu saja, membuat pipinya basah.

_Kun_? _Membunuh_? _Apa maksudnya_? pertanyaan itu timbul tenggelam dalam benak Sasuke. Ia heran mengapa gadis itu mempersalahkannya dalam kasus kematian Neji, dan ia juga heran akan embel-embel yang Hinata pakai untuk memanggil Neji. _Bukankah Neji kakaknya_?

"Kau membuat Neji pergi, dan... dan..." Hinata tak dapat lagi berkata-kata. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Ia terisak keras. Bahunya terguncang, dan banyak air mata turun dari pipinya, menjatuhi tanah taman itu. Angin dingin musim gugur bertiup, membuat hati Hinata semakin nyeri. Benteng pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan kesedihan yang sudah melebur menjadi satu dengan kebencian terhadap laki-laki di depannya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pilu. Hatinya sesak saat mendengar Hinata menangis. Entah ada dorongan dari mana, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan tubuh Sasuke kian mendekat dengan Hinata. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan mulai merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh rapuh gadis itu terguncang dalam pelukannya. Ia mengerti perasaan Hinata. Ia sangat mengerti. Karena biar pun Neji adalah salah satu saingan terberatnya di sekolah—mulai dari masalah pelajaran, hingga popularitas, Neji adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya, mengerti saat ia ingin dimengerti. Tetap bersamanya sekalipun ia meminta Neji untuk pergi.

Hinata tidak menolak atau pun membalas pelukan dari Sasuke. Yang ia ketahui saat ini hanyalah satu.

Ia merasa nyaman.

Ia merasakan kehadiran Neji dalam diri Sasuke.

-000-

Hinata belum bisa memaafkan Sasuke, meskipun hati kecilnya mengatakan realita bahwa Sasuke tidak bersalah. Ini semua murni kecelakaan. Hinata sudah tahu kronologi kecelakaan yang menimpa Neji. Saat itu Neji tengah menyeberang jalan menuju rumah temannya, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Neji, dari arah kiri ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kecelakaan tak dapat dihindari. Meskipun ia sudah tahu itu dari keterangan polisi, Hinata tidak peduli.

Ia butuh seseorang untuk dipersalahkan.

Mungkin kita sama-sama berpikir Hinata seharusnya mempersalahkan pengemudi mobil itu. Namun Hinata lagi-lagi tidak peduli. Yang kini ia hadapi adalah Sasuke. Satu-satunya nama yang Neji sebut—selain Hinata—sebelum kematiannya. Itu artinya—bagi Hinata—Sasuke patut dipersalahkan. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Sasuke tak berdosa sedikitpun.

Saat ini, seperti beberapa hari belakangan sejak ia bersekolah di tempat ini, Hinata menyendiri di taman pada jam istirahat. Biasanya Sasuke akan datang juga ke sana, namun memilih untuk menjaga jarak dengan duduk di bangku lain. Hinata terdiam di tempatnya kini. Ia memandangi kotak makannya yang masih terisi penuh. Pandangannya kosong. Ia heran mengapa ia tak juga bisa melupakan Neji. Padahal satu setengah bulan telah berlalu. Namun lambat laun ia dapat mengerti. Ia terlalu mencintai sepupunya itu.

Tiba-tiba, saat Hinata tengah melamun, bangku yang ia duduki sedikit bergerak, mengejutkannya. Ia pun menoleh dan seketika itu juga amarah yang sempat menghilang dari dalam hatinya pun meluap lagi setelah ia melihat siapa yang duduk.

Baru saja Hinata ingin beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, si laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Sasuke pun menarik tangan Hinata—seperti beberapa hari yang lalu—sehingga gadis itu kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata baru saja hendak melontarkan serentetan kata makian untuk Sasuke, namun Sasuke segera membungkamnya dengan dua buah kata.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya singkat dengan sorot mata redup. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menatap Hinata. Pandangannya tertuju pada tanah dingin di bawahnya.

Hinata tercengang mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Suara laki-laki itu terdengar begitu menyesal, dan sorot mata pemuda itu.. mau tak mau membuat darah Hinata berdesir cepat. Ia merasa bersalah seketika itu juga karena sudah mempersalahkan orang yang bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali kejadian yang terjadi.

Namun, Hinata membuang jauh-jauh penyesalannya. Ia menyentakkan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar dan berdiri di depan Sasuke. Ia menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. "Jangan pernah sentuh aku," ujar Hinata dingin.

Lalu Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu memandangi punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh. Merasakan perih yang amat sangat di dalam hatinya.

-000-

"Mengapa kau akhir-akhir ini murung, Sasuke?" tanya seorang laki-laki dewasa kepada adiknya, sambil membuat kopi di _coffee maker_.

Sasuke melirik sesaat ke arah kakaknya sambil menyuapkan sesendok _custard _ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, dan justru mengangkat bahunya sebagai tanggapan.

"Kau tidak menjawabku," ujar Itachi sambil duduk di sebelah adiknya, di salah satu kursi tinggi yang ada di _open kitchen_ apartemenmereka.

"Tak apa," akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak yakin," tukas Itachi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ceritakanlah pada anikimu ini, Sasuke-chan."

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'chan'?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

Itachi mendengus geli mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia pun menepuk kepala Sasuke dengan cukup keras dan menjawab, "Biar bagaimanapun aku ini kakakmu, Sasuke-ch—ups."

Dengan kesal Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi dan kembali menikmati _custard_ dengan vla vanila kesukaannya. "Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berbicara," tutur Sasuke singkat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Itachi yang segera dibalas anggukan cepat dari Sasuke. "Bahkan jika aku memberimu _guitar effect _keluaran terbaru?"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Seketika itu juga semangat dalam diri Sasuke naik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia pun tersenyum dan menjawab, "Itu pengecualian."

Itachi tersenyum puas karena menyadari adiknya masih mudah untuk disuap. Masalah membeli _guitar effect_ yang harganya selangit? Itu adalah masalah ke sekian ratus bagi anggota keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di distrik Konoha—distrik terbesar di Jepang.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan," ujar Itachi. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, dan mulai mengambil kopi yang sudah jadi itu ke dalam gelasnya, lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Onii-chan tahu aku sangat dekat dengan Neji-kun, dan kau juga tahu Neji sudah—" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya karena merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Itachi pun tersenyum penuh pengertian dan mengangguk. "Hinata-san, adik sepupu Neji-kun menyalahkan aku karena kematiannya," rahang Sasuke mengeras saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Itachi sambil meneguk kopinya.

"Aku tidak suka," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Itachi tertawa mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke, dan segera disambut dengusan kesal dari Sasuke.

"Aku serius, Itachi-nii!" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak suka. Namun maksudku, mengapa Hina—siapa?—menyalahkanmu?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Hinata. Entahlah. Aku tak tahu," sahut Sasuke lagi sambil menyuap _custard_nya yang sempat teranggurkan. "Dan ada yang mengganjal hatiku. Hinata sepertinya memiliki _hubungan khusus_ dengan Neji-kun."

Itachi mengerling ke arah Sasuke dan bertanya, "Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Beberapa kali aku mendengar Hinata memanggil Neji dengan embel-embel 'kun'," jelas Sasuke singkat, membuat Itachi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hinata itu bagaimana?" tanya Itachi sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah kakaknya yang terkenal _playboy_. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka jika Hinata akan dijadikan 'sasaran' oleh Itachi. Ia pun menjawab dengan ketus, "Cantik. Seperti Neji."

Itachi yang tengah meneguk kopinya pun tersedak mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Lalu, setelah batuknya mereda, ia bertanya, "Kau masih normal, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"_Cantik. Seperti Neji_", ulang Itachi sambil menatap horror ke arah adiknya.

"Hey! Maksudku, aku tidak bilang Neji-kun cantik! Maksudku wajahnya sangat identik dengan Neji. Ah, kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?" tukas Sasuke cepat-cepat. Tak ingin kakaknya salah sangka dan mengiranya pengidap _homo-sex_.

"Gomen ne, aku salah tanggap," kata Itachi sambil terkekeh pelan. "Jadi intinya ia cantik?" tanya Itachi lagi sambil menatap antusias ke arah Sasuke.

Seketika itu juga, aura gelap menguar dari dalam tubuh Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam ke arah kakaknya dan berkata setengah mendesis, "Jangan bilang kau ingin menjadikan Hinata mainanmu yang ke sekian ratus."

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti mendengar tanggapan Sasuke yang terlalu cepat dan terlalu mengancam itu. Lalu ia terkekeh pelan dan berkata, "Kau jatuh cinta, Sasuke." Lalu, Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah tercenung akibat perkataannya barusan.

-000-

_"Kau jatuh cinta, Sasuke."_

Kata-kata Itachi kembali terngiang-ngiang di otak Sasuke. Laki-laki itu lagi-lagi masuk ke dalam dunia khayalnya. Dengan mata memandang kosong ke arah gadis berambut panjang _indigo_ yang duduk di depannya, dan dengan tangan terlipat di hadapannya, Sasuke berusaha mengorek isi hatinya, mencari tahu apakah benar ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Alhasil, pipi Sasuke memerah. Semua orang—jika mengenal Sasuke—yang melihat sikap pemuda itu sudah pasti tahu alasan mengapa pipinya memerah.

"Uchiha-san, bisakah kau perhatikan pelajaran saya?"

Suara guru yang menegurnya itu mengembalikan Sasuke ke alam sadarnya.

"Gomen na sai, Genma-sensei," ujar Sasuke singkat pada guru laki-laki yang sangat suka menggigit benda panjang semacam jarum itu.

Genma pun mengangguk dan kembali menjelaskan tentang sejarah Perang Salib yang terjadi pada abad kesebelas sampai abad ketiga belas, sedang Sasuke menghela napas dan berusaha mati-matian untuk berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Sekalipun segala tenaga telah ia kerahkan, otaknya tak pernah lepas dari pengaruh gadis bernama Hinata itu. Entah mengapa Sasuke ingin sekali memecahkan rasa penasarannya terhadap gadis itu yang sedari tadi membelenggunya. Ia merasa sangat tertarik.

Ataukah mungkin Sasuke _kembali_ jatuh cinta pada Hinata?

-000-

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Hinata, mengundang perhatian seluruh siswa dan siswi yang tengah berada di seputar koridor.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku," ujar Sasuke tajam sambil tetap mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan kuat.

"Aku tak akan pernah mendengarkan pembunuh Neji-kun!" tukas Hinata dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Aku tak akan pernah membunuh sepupumu!" tukas Sasuke frustasi dengan suara yang cukup keras dan mengundang perhatian. Hening. Tiap-tiap pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu terpaku menatap mereka. "Aku tak pernah membunuh Neji-kun. Tak pernah..." ulang Sasuke dengan nada jauh lebih lirih. Tersirat dengan jelas kesedihan dalam suaranya yang bergetar. Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan berdiri dalam diam dengan kepala tertunduk, hingga orang lain tak dapat menangkap rasa sedih di matanya—yang hampir tak pernah diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke.

Hinata tertegun. Kembali kebenaran realita menabraknya, membuat segala teori bodoh yang ia buat hancur berkeping-keping dan tak bersisa. Ia tersadar bahwa pilihannya untuk mempersalahkan Sasuke dalam kasus kematian Neji adalah salah besar. Ia sadar Sasuke tidak bersalah.

"S-Sasuke-san..." bisik Hinata lirih.

Namun sayang, Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah taman sekolah untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

-000-

"Sasuke-san," panggil Hinata lirih, ketika ia menghampiri laki-laki berambut _black raven_ itu di taman sekolah yang—sampai saat ini—masih terlihat sangat indah.

Sasuke menoleh dan kembali menunduk saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"B-bolehkah a-aku du-duduk di... di sini?" tanya Hinata saat sudah berdiri di dekat Sasuke. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin ketika Sasuke mendongak menatap tepat ke matanya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat.

Hinata pun tersenyum tipis dan mulai memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Keheningan yang menyesakkan menyeruak di antara keduanya. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat memulai perbincangan. Berkali-kali Hinata menghela napas panjang. Ia mendongak menatap langit musim gugur yang berwarna jingga pucat. Ia tersenyum, membayangkan yang di sebelahnya ini adalah Neji. Namun senyumannya lambat laun memudar. Ia menatap sendu ke arah tanah dingin, dan air mata mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Kau menangis," ujar Sasuke—lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Dengan segera, Hinata menghapus air mata yang sudah mulai menetes, lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dan menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Sasuke-san, m-maafkan ak-aku sudah m-menuduhmu yang ti-tidak-tidak," kata Hinata akhirnya, saat ia sudah bisa menetralisasi perasaannya yang tidak menentu.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tatkala tanggapan Sasuke yang kelewat singkat itu meluncur dari bibir tipis sang pemuda _raven._ Ia akhirnya menghela napas lagi saat tak tahu harus mengatakan atau berbuat apa, dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata-san," panggil Sasuke, membuat Hinata mendongak dan menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Aku bersumpah demi nama Neji bah—"

"Jangan bersumpah demi namanya!" tukas Hinata kesal.

"Gomen," timpal Sasuke, "Aku bersumpah demi apapun bahwa aku sama sekali menyayangi Neji sebagai sahabatku."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan pilu. Hatinya sakit sekali mendengar nama sepupu yang begitu ia cintai disebut oleh Sasuke. Namun ia berusaha menetralisir perasaannya dengan menarik napas panjang, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Saat itu, kelompok kami akan melakukan pertemuan di rumah Naruto. Dan aku mengajak Neji juga saat itu. Tapi—" Sasuke menghentikan sejenak perkataannya. Ia menelan ludah untuk menghilangkan nada sedih yang mulai tergambar jelas pada suaranya. "Tapi ia tak pernah datang."

Hinata tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Benteng pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Ia menangis terisak-isak, menyebabkan guncangan yang cukup kuat pada bahunya. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Hinata dengan iba. Sasuke pun memberanikan diri untuk merangkul Hinata, dan tanpa diduga-duganya, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum.

Mereka dalam posisi yang sama saat itu. Sama-sama sedih karena ditinggal orang yang sama yang disayangi. Dan hanya satu yang dapat mereka lakukan.

Menguatkan satu sama lain.

-000-

"Hinata-chan, kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Sasuke saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Hinata menoleh sebentar ke arah Sasuke dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada barang-barangnya yang belum ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai, ia pun menjawab, "Dijemput Ji-san naik mobil."

Yang disahuti pun memberenggut kesal. Lalu ia berkata dengan nada menuntut dan ekspresi tetap datar, "Besok pergi dan pulang bersamaku."

Hinata melihat Sasuke dengan kening berkerut tidak percaya lalu bertanya, "Maksu—"

"Aku pulang dulu," sambar Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku di tempatnya.

_Pergi bersama laki-laki_? tanya Hinata dalam hati, karena ia belum pernah pergi bersama laki-laki selain Neji dan keluarganya yang lain.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, semburat merah mulai merayapi pipinya. Ia pun segera ke luar kelas dan pergi ke depan sekolah, menunggu Pamannya menjemput. Tak lama, Hizashi datang dengan menaiki mobil Range Rover putih miliknya. Hinata pun segera masuk ke tempat duduk depan.

Setelahnya, Hizashi menjalankan mobilnya dan ia bertanya pada Hinata, "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"—pertanyaan yang hampir tiap hari dilontarkan oleh Hizashi pada Neji maupun Hinata.

"Baik, Ji-san," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Hizashi.

Hizashi tercengang melihat perubahan yang cukup besar dalam diri keponakannya itu. Dalam hati, Hizashi mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena telah mengembalikan Hinata-nya yang dulu. Namun mau tak mau, perubahan dalam diri Hinata menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dalam hatinya.

_Apa atau siapa yang membuat ia kembali tersenyum_?

-000-

"Hizashi-ji, ittekimasu!" seru Hinata setelah menalikan tali sepatunya.

Hizashi mengerutkan kening dan bertanya, "Kau pergi dengan siapa?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan diam sejenak. Tanpa ia sadari, suaranya terdengar gugup saat menjawab, "B-bersama Sa-Sasuke-kun."

Kembali Paman Hinata itu mengerutkan keningnya dan melongokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela untuk melihat orang yang tengah menunggu Hinata di depan. Pandangan Hizashi pun tertuju pada mobil Porsche biru metalik yang tengah terparkir manis di depan pekarangan rumahnya. Ia pun melihat sang pengemudi mobil yang merupakan pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang menyerupai salju. Sejenak ia mengenali pemuda itu sebagi salah satu sahabat dari anaknya. Lalu ia tersenyum simpul dan kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Baiklah, Itterashai!" seru Hizashi akhirnya, yang segera disambut anggukan oleh Hinata. Gadis itu pun berlari memasuki mobil Sasuke. Hizashi tersenyum lagi saat melihat keponakannya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil yang mulai bergerak menjauhi rumahnya. Ia menghela napas dan bergumam, "Terimakasih, Sasuke."

-000-

Perjalanan mereka tidak diisi dengan perbincangan apa pun. Seperti biasa, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hinata terkadang mencuri-curi pandang pada laki-laki tampan di sebelahnya itu. Ia seperti mengenalnya, namun ia tidak ingat pernah bertemu di mana.

"Mengapa melihatku seperti itu?" akhirnya Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata, dengan pandangan tetap tertuju pada jalanan di depannya.

"Ti-tidak," sahut Hinata cepat-cepat. Ia merasa sangat gugup karena kedapatan mencuri-curi pandang.

Sasuke mendengus geli dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia menoleh menatap Hinata dan bertanya, "Pernah mengenalku?"

Hinata yang semulanya menunduk pun mendongak menatap Sasuke. Ia terperangah, heran mengapa Sasuke seakan mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Pandanganmu mengatakan itu," ujar Sasuke lagi,—lagi-lagi berhasil menerka pertanyaan dalam benak Hinata.

"A-ano. I-iya. Apakah kita pernah bertemu s-sebelumnya?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Pernah. Kau lupa, ya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Pandangannya kembali terfokus pada jalanan. Sasuke melihat Hinata mengangguk, melalui ekor matanya. Lalu ia menghela napas dan berkata, "Nanti kau pasti akan ingat."

Hinata terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang terakhir. Ia memutar otaknya berkali-kali mencoba mengingat Sasuke yang—katanya—pernah bertemu dengannya. Namun nihil. Ia melupakan kejadian yang sepertinya memang pernah ia alami bersama Sasuke. Yang ada di otaknya kali ini hanyalah ingatan seputar Neji yang semakin membuat hatinya nyeri. Matanya yang mulai memancarkan cahaya kehidupan pun kembali redup saat kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Neji merangsek masuk ke memorinya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bicara cemas.

"Y-ya. Ak-aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Hinata lirih. Ia buru-buru memperbaiki ekspresinya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyentuh kepala Hinata. Lalu ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo kita sama-sama saling menguatkan."

Hinata tercengang karena mendapati tangan Sasuke menyentuh kepalanya, dan karena perkataan Sasuke yang sangat menyentuh dengan nada bicaranya yang sangatlah amat lembut. Hinata merasakan darahnya mendesir dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Lalu ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti.

Sejak itulah mereka berikrar untuk saling menguatkan dan tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain. Hingga realita benar-benar menuding mereka. Memaksa mereka agar sadar dengan keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Keadaan di mana mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah bersama.

Setelah menyetujui perjanjian tak tertulis antara mereka, Hinata merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Ia mengerang kesakitan, mengundang perhatian Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada panik.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan dan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang mulai tidak teratur. Sedikit demi sedikit, nyeri di kepalanya pun mereda dan akhirnya hilang tak bersisa, sehingga gadis itu bisa menghela napas lega.

"Aku t-tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lagi, "Mungkin hanya karena kurang tidur."

Sasuke pun menghela napas lega. Ia merasa ketegangan dalam dirinya sedikit demi sedikit mencair. "Kupikir kau—"

Perkataan Sasuke terputus. Memori masa kecilnya membuat ia terhenyak dalam kesedihan yang sama sekali tidak ia perlihatkan. Kenangan menyakitkan itu...

-000-

_"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja terjatuh dari sepedanya._

_Gadis kecil itu tidak menyahut. Ia menangis terisak-isak karena sakit yang ditimbulkan luka menganga di kakinya. Sasuke pun membantu gadis itu berdiri dan menggenggam tangannya—berusaha menguatkan gadis itu. Saat itu, gadis itu tidak melihat wajahnya. Ia hanya terisak dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke merasakan sebuah rasa aneh yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat itu. Namun wajah Uchihanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Hanya datar._

_Kebersamaan mereka pun terpaksa berhenti sampai di situ, karena tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut panjang lurus berderap marah menujunya. Laki-laki itu menyentakkan tangan Sasuke, sehingga lepaslah genggamannya._

___"Jangan kau ganggu Hinata-chan_ku_!" bentak anak laki-laki itu dengan garang. Sasuke menatap heran ke arahnya, dan detik berikutnya, laki-laki kecil itu mulai mencubiti seluruh bagian tangannya. Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Lalu ia menyentakkan tangan laki-laki tadi, menatap kesal ke arahnya dan pergi dengan langkah yang cukup santai._

___Sasuke sempat mendengar anak perempuan yang tadi ia bantu memprotes pada si anak laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah kakaknya. Gadis kecil itu berusaha membela Sasuke, dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tak bersalah. Mendengar itu, Sasuke tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat anak yang tadi ia tolong. Pandangannya berubah kesal saat melihat gadis itu berlari dengan marah menjauhi sang kakak._

Pasti anak laki-laki menyebalkan itu membuatnya menangis._ pikir Sasuke dalam hatinya, dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat itu._

_Saat sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, Sasuke mendengar erangan kesakitan dari arah kamar ibunya._

Kaa-san kesakitan lagi_? pikir Sasuke. Memang sudah beberapa hari ini ia mendengar Ibunya mengerang kesakitan tersebut—bahkan kadang sampai menangis, membuat Sasuke kecil merasa sangat sedih._

_ Ia pun bergegas melepas _geta_nya dan meletakkannya pada rak sepatu, lalu berlari menuju kamar ibunya. Setelah sampai, ia terkejut melihat ibunya tengah mengerang dengan dua tangan menjambak rambutnya. Di kamar itu juga terlihat Ayah dan Kakaknya yang juga terlihat panik._

_"Kaa-san! Kaa-san kenapa?" jerit Sasuke panik. _

_Itachi—kakak Sasuke—menoleh saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia bergegas berlari untuk memeluk adiknya itu, dan berusaha menenangkan adiknya.__  
_

_"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-chan. Hanya kurang tidur," bisik sang kakak yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun. "Sasuke tidur_ sama_ aku ya?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk ragu, dan mulai mengikuti kakaknya menuju kamarnya setelah sebelumnya melihat ibunya yang tengah meraung kesakitan dengan mata berlinang air mata._

_Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke tidur sampai pagi di sebelah kakak laki-lakinya. Ia terbangun dan mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tangan kecilnya mengusap-usap matanya yang masih enggan terbuka. Lalu samar-samar ia mendengar suara orang yang tengah berbincang-bincang. Yang satu bersuara sedih, yang satunya bersuara pasrah. Sasuke perlahan-lahan turun dari _futon_nya, dan berjalan keluar kamar._

_"...mungkin ini yang terbaik. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia terlihat tersiksa dengan penyakitnya. Sakit apa?"_

_Suara Ayahnya._

_"Kanker otak. Sudah stadium empat. Masih belum ada obatnya."_

_Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Ia berjalan dan menghampiri Ayahnya yang terlihat habis menangis._

_"Tou-san, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lirih._

_Fugaku menoleh ke arah anaknya. Ia pun segera berjongkok dan memeluk anak bungsunya itu. Fugaku menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak anaknya, dan mulai menangis di sana. Menumpahkan bebannya pada pundak kecil anak lelaki itu. Ia tak menghiraukan lagi kewibawaannya sebagai seorang Uchiha._

_"Ibumu, Sasuke..." bisik Fugaku setengah berbisik._

_Tubuh Sasuke menegang._

_"Kaa-san kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan hati-hati._

_Fugaku tak dapat mengatakan apa pun. Ia terdiam sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Sasuke dengan raut wajah sedih._

_Sasuke pun segera berlari menuju kamar ibunya dengan kalap. Ia terbelalak saat melihat ibunya berbaring dalam diam dengan seluruh bagian tubuhnya tertutup selimut. Sasuke kecil merasa hatinya terpukul. Sasuke kecil merasakan kesedihan yang amat sangat menyerbunya. Namun Sasuke kecil hanya diam. Memandang kosong dengan tubuh mematung di tempat._

_Apakah ini artinya Sasuke kecil tak dapat merasakan kehangatan Ibunya lagi?_

-000-

"Sasuke-kun?"

Suara Hinata menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia pun segera menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menyahut, "Hn?"

"Kau melamun?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia pun menghela napas dan berkata, "Aku hanya takut."

"Takut apa?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan kening berkerut heran.

Namun Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya. Mereka kembali terlarut dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan hingga tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di sekolah mereka, Hoshinoko gakuen.

Hinata pun turun dari mobil mahal itu, dan menunggu Sasuke turun juga.

"Kau duluan saja," kata Sasuke datar. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan turun dari mobilnya.

"Baiklah. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke merasakan rasa sakit menohok hatinya. Bayang-bayang dan suara Hinata saat mengerang kesakitan menari-nari di benaknya, begitu pula suara Ibunya. Suara mereka membaur, menimbulkan rasa pening di kepalanya. Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh dengan pilu. Entah mengapa, ia begitu takut kehilangan gadis itu.

Ia takut kehilangan Hinata seperti kehilangan Ibunya.

_To be continued_.

* * *

**WKWKWKWKWKWK Cerita ini lama-lama gak jelas parah -_- otakku bener-bener udah BUNTU banget iniii T^T**

**Maaf ya pembaca yang aku kecewakan.. maaf banget serius..**

**Yaudahlah, yang mau lanjut silakan lanjut, yang mau sampe sini, sampe sini aja... aku ikhlas T^T**

**Liat balesan review yuk! Cekidoott**

**-Cepi-chan: **KAMU KESEL SAMA AKU? Hikks... yaudahlah, ga banyak komen. baca saja T^T arigatou udah mau jadi pembaca setiakuu huhuhuu

**-Risufuya-YUI: **SIAP, KAPTEN!

**-Cha2luvGaGa: **Waaaahhh masa siih? / Okee,, aku akan ganbatte! Arigatou! ^^

**-Nivellia Yumie: **Yeeep! betulll~~ Hime memang awalnya benci banget sama Sasukeee... tentang perkembangan perasaan Hime, hmmm.. baca aja yah ;) Sankyuu!

**-Clara-AVRIL: **Waaah, masa sih kamu menikmatinya? xDDD Makasih banyak banyak banyak banget yaaah!

**-Diane Ungu: **wkwkkwkw betuull! SasuHina all the waaay~ Arigatou! Aku usahakan update kilat ;)

**-shinigami-chan: **Ah, tentang kematian Neji? sebenarnya, itu bukan misteri :( maaf ya... kamu boleh benci aku gara-gara ini :'( tapi sebenernya Neji memang hanya kecelakaan waktu mau ke rumah Naruto... tapi akan kubuat penjelasan lebih lanjutnya di neeexxt chapter.. arigatou!

**Yap, segitu dulu yah! Buat yang kecewa dan mau flame / berenti baca, silakan aja :') soalnya aku sadar ini makin gak jelas :(**

**_Never stop trying to be better, and better._  
**

**_-Anonymous Hyuuga-_**


	3. Tres

**Disclaimer:**  
Of course, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

**Warning:**  
OOC, AU, Typo(s), bad plots, and many more!

**Pairing:  
**SasuHina

And

**Anonymous Hyuuga Presents:**

-  
_**"The** **Healer"**_  
_Sequel of **"Cousin"**_

**PART THREE**

* * *

"Ayo pulang!" bentak Sasuke pada Hinata yang terbaring lemah di ranjang UKS. Mengapa Hinata bisa berada di UKS? Karena pada jam pelajaran pertama Hinata merasakan kepalanya sakit sekali, sehingga mau tak mau ia harus dibawa ke tempat itu.

"Masih ada tujuh jam pelajaran lagi, Sasuke-kun!" protes Hinata tidak terima.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau sakit, Hinata-chan. Kau _harus_ pulang!" tukas Sasuke cepat. Ia menggenggam pergelangan Hinata dan memaksanya turun dari tempat tidur, agar Sasuke bisa mengantarnya ke rumah.

"Tidak mau," kata Hinata sembari memberenggut kesal.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu menatap Hinata dengan lebih lembut. Ia membelai rambut panjang Hinata dan berkata lirih, "Kumohon."

Hinata melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke bisa berkata sedemikian lembut? Namun ternyata Hinata masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan pelajaran barang satu jam saja.

"Kalau kubilang tidak, ya tidak!" sahut Hinata dengan volume suara cukup keras, membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Sasuke merasa jengkel juga dengan pendirian Hinata. Ia pun mendorong tubuh Hinata sehingga gadis itu dalam posisi berbaring kembali di ranjang. Tidak hanya sampai situ, Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah Hinata dan mulai mencium bibir Hinata. Hinata membelalakkan matanya, namun ia tidak menolak perlakuan Sasuke. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia cukup menikmatinya. Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Pipi Sasuke memerah, karena ini merupakan ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang gadis. Hebat bukan? Seorang tampan dan populer seperti Sasuke belum pernah mencium gadis manapun. Itu semua hanya karena satu alasan. Ia menunggu Hinata.

Akhirnya Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan memandang Hinata dengan cukup intens. "Jika masih membantah, aku akan melakukan yang lebih," kata Sasuke dengan nada mengancam, yang membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan izinnya?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia membantu Hinata duduk dan berkata, "Asal kau tahu. Aku memaksamu seperti ini agar izin yang sudah diberikan Jiraiya-sama tidak mubazir, Bodoh!"

Pipi Hinata memerah dibuatnya. Ia heran juga Sasuke ternyata mau melakukan apa saja agar ia bisa pulang dan beristirahat di rumah.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku? Sudah kuurus," jawab Sasuke cuek. "Ayo," kata Sasuke lagi sambil memposisikan diri membelakangi Hinata, sehingga gadis itu dapat dengan mudah menaiki punggungnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata mulai melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, dan ia naik ke punggung tegap laki-laki tampan itu. Sasuke pun mulai berjalan ke luar UKS, dengan gadis manis di punggungnya. Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut hitam Sasuke. Ia menghirup harum maskulin yang berasal dari sampo yang dipakai Sasuke. Harum itu mirip sekali dengan harum maskulin Neji.

_Mungkinkah sampo mereka sama_? tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia meneteskan air matanya pada kepala Sasuke. Dengan tujuan menetralisasi perasaan sedihnya yang masih belum berkurang, Hinata mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke. Terang saja sikap Hinata ini mengundang perhatian Sasuke. Laki-laki Uchiha itu tahu Hinata sedang menangis atau semacamnya di punggungnya. Namun ia memilih untuk diam saja, membiarkan Hinata menangis sepuasnya.

Mereka berdua pun sampai di koridor lantai dua. Sasuke dengan mudahnya berjalan menyusuri tangga untuk turun ke lantai satu. Sesampainya mereka di koridor lantai satu, banyak pasang mata yang memandang mereka dengan berbagai arti pandangan. Mulai dari tatapan iri dan tak suka dari para siswi melihat 'Pangeran Tampan' mereka menggendong seorang anak baru, hingga pandangan sebal dari kaum adam, karena Sasuke bisa menggendong gadis semanis Hinata.

Hinata tidak menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya, karena ia memejamkan mata dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut harum Sasuke. Sementara itu, Sasuke tidak memedulikan tanggapan dari mereka semua, dan hanya berjalan dengan cuek menuju parkiran mobil tempat Porsche biru metaliknya terparkir manis menunggu sang tuan. Sesampainya mereka di depan mobil mereka, Sasuke segera membuka pintu penumpang bagian depan, dan menyuruh Hinata untuk segera turun dan masuk ke mobil, tetapi Hinata tidak bergeming. Sasuke heran, namun ia segera tahu saat mendengar napas Hinata yang mulai teratur. Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan segera membantu Hinata masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Setelah mereka berdua sudah di dalam mobil, Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengemudikannya. Sesekali Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya.

_Pasti ia kelelahan karena menangis_. kata Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membelai puncak kepala Hinata dengan sayang. Ia tahu sejak pertama kali ia bertemu Hinata saat gadis itu terjatuh dari sepeda, ia sudah memiliki perasaan yang lain yang tidak pernah ia miliki untuk orang lain.

Ia benar-benar mencintai Hinata.

-000-

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Sasuke lembut sesaat setelah ia mematikan mesin mobilnya di pekarangan rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata bergerak sedikit, lalu melenturkan otot-ototnya yang sempat kaku karena tidak digerakkan selama beberapa menit. Setelahnya ia membuka mata, dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya dengan agak berat, efek dari tangisannya tadi yang cukup berat.

"Kita di mana?" tanya Hinata yang masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya.

"Rumahmu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil, lalu berjalan memutar untuk membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Hinata tidak memberi tanggapan. Ia hanya memandang Sasuke dengan bingung, sehingga Sasuke menghela napas dan bertanya, "Kau mau kugendong lagi?"

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Sasuke berbalik badan sehingga ia bisa naik ke punggung Sasuke dengan mudah. Sasuke agak bingung juga dengan tanggapan Hinata. Namun ia hanya berbalik badan dan membiarkan Hinata naik ke punggungnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ke rumah Hizashi dengan Hinata di punggungnya. Jujur saja, jantung Sasuke saat itu berdebar sangat kencang. Ia merasa gugup setengah mati saat ini, namun ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikannya dengan tetap memasang wajah _stoic_. Namun, rona merah di wajahnya tak dapat menipu.

Ia mengetuk pintu saat sudah sampai di depan rumah raksasa itu, dan segera dibukakan oleh Hizashi. Pria setengah baya itu pun membelalakkan mata saat mendapati Sasuke di depannya tengah menggendong Hinata yang terlihat lemah.

"Konnichiwa, Hizashi-san," sapa Sasuke dengan nada bicara kaku.

"A-ada apa ini, Sasuke-san?" tanya Hizashi heran.

"Hinata sakit, aku tidak tahu ia sakit apa. Tetapi aku membujuk Jiraiya-sama untuk membiarkan Hinata pulang dan beristirahat," kata Sasuke. Ia berjongkok, untuk membiarkan Hinata turun. Namun gadis itu justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke dengan kedua kaki menendang-nendang. Sasuke memutar bola mata dan berkata dengan tidak sabar, "Turunlah, Hinata-chan!"

"Tidak mau!" tukas Hinata galak.

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah dan ia menatap Hizashi untuk meminta bantuan. Hizashi pun tersenyum dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengantar keponakannya itu ke kamarnya. Sasuke pun akhirnya menurut. Ia berjalan dengan arahan Hinata menuju kamar gadis itu. Setelah sampai, ia segera membuka pintunya dan masuk.

"Tutup pintunya!" perintah Hinata pada Sasuke yang hanya bisa menghela napas dan menuruti kemauan gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Sudah, sana turun!" kata Sasuke.

"Bawa aku ke ranjang!" perintah Hinata lagi. Sasuke terbelalak tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata yang masih menempel di punggungnya. Wajahnya memerah mendengar itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis lugu semacam Hinata mengatakan hal seperti itu? Hinata menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan kesal lalu berkata dengan wajah cemberut, "Bawa aku keranjang, Sa-su-ke-kuuuun!"

Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, ia menuruti kemauan Hinata dengan membawa gadis itu ke ranjangnya, lalu mendudukkan Hinata di sana.

"Kau tidak romantis!" ujar Hinata.

Sasuke kembali membelalakkan matanya. Gadis ini terlihat aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ia pun menghela napas dan bertanya dengan wajah bersemu merah, "Kau mau kuapakan, hah?"

"Seharusnya kau membaringkan aku, melepas sepatu dan kaus kakiku, menyelimuti aku, dan mengecup keningku!" sahut Hinata tidak sabar.

"Hey, kau pikir aku ini siapamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan horror. Hinata memasang wajah sedih dan kecewa yang membuat Sasuke luluh lantak. "Hah, baiklah!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengabulkan keinginan Hinata. Ia menggendong Hinata ala pengantin dan membaringkan ia di tempat yang pas. Lalu, ia melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki Hinata, menyelimutinya, dan... ia ragu-ragu sejenak. Ia menatap Hinata dengan sangsi. Padahal, tadi ia sudah mencium bibir Hinata, tetapi mengapa kini ia merasa sangat gugup saat ia diharuskan mencium kening Hinata?

"Lakukanlah," kata Hinata dengan suara serak-serak basah.

Sebenarnya iman Sasuke sebagai laki-laki agak goyah juga saat mendengar suara Hinata, terlebih karena kata yang diucapkan gadis itu adalah kata yang cukup ambigu. Namun dari awal ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjaga Hinata baik secara fisik maupun rohani.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada dahi Hinata, dan menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Menyalurkan segala kasih sayangnya pada gadis di depannya itu. Tak lama, Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan membelalak kaget saat melihat Hinata terisak dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"H-Hinata-chan, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan panik. Ia berjongkok di sebelah Hinata dan menggenggam erat jari jemari gadis itu.

"A-aku me-merindukan N-Ne-Neji-kun..." sahut Hinata lirih sambil mempertahankan isakannya. Sasuke terpaku saat mendengarnya. Mata hitam kelamnya memandang getir gadis rapuh itu. Tangannya secara tidak sadar menghapus air mata Hinata dan membelai lembut rambut _indigo_ gadis itu.

"Ssh... tidurlah..." kata Sasuke dengan sangat lembut sambil tersenyum.

Hinata memandang Sasuke. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir, namun isakannya masih tersisa. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Sasuke. Lalu ia tersenyum dan berkata, "A-aku h-hanya ber-berharap k-kita bisa terus bersama, Sasuke-kun.." Setelahnya, tangannya perlahan turun, matanya terpejam, dan terdengar napas halus yang teratur.

Sasuke tersenyum getir melihat Hinata. Ia mengecup kening Hinata lagi dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Sasuke berbalik badan dan kembali mendekati Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan," bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

-000-

_'Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan.'_

_Suara itu terus menerus bergaung di dalam kepala Hinata. I__a menoleh ke sana-ke mari, di ruangan serba putih itu, tempat di mana ia berdiri sendirian. Gadis itu terus menerus mencari sang pemilik suara. Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar kian mengeras, membuatnya terisak keras._

_"Neji-kun? Neji-kun k-kau di mana?" panggil Hinata keras-keras dengan air mata menganak sungai di kedua pipinya._

_Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut membuatnya menjadi sangat sakit. Ia mundur perlahan untuk mencari dinding tempat ia bisa bersandar. Namun tiba-tiba tak ada lagi tanah yang bisa ia pijak sehingga ia terjatuh ke dalam lubang hitam gelap yang sunyi. Tak memancarkan kehidupan._

Mimpi.

Hinata bangun dengan kapala berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Napasnya memburu, jantungnya berdebar keras, dan peluh membanjiri tubuh kurusnya. Ia memutar kepalanya. Masih berusaha mencari suara tadi, suara yang ia anggap adalah suara Neji. Namun lagi-lagi realita menabraknya dengan keras sehingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

_Tak ada lagi Neji. Neji sudah tak ada, Bodoh!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara bergaung-gaung di telinganya, membuatnya menjerit keras. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dan menjambak rambutnya juga secara bersamaan.

Kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampakkan Hizashi yang berlari ke arahnya dengan panik. Ia bergegas menghampiri keponakannya, duduk di atas ranjangnya, dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Ada apa, Nak?" suara Hizashi yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang menenangkan segala pikiran yang membuat Hinata kalut.

Hinata menangis di dalam dekapan Pamannya. Ia berkata dengan sesenggukan, "A-aku b-bermimpi buruk."

Hizashi tidak menyahut. Ia hanya mengelus kepala keponakannya, yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri, itu sambil menyalurkan rasa sayang Ayah kepada anaknya. Ia ingin menjadi figur ayah di mata Hinata, berharap Hinata bisa melipur laranya.

"Sudah, kau tidur lagi, ya?" Hizashi akhirnya angkat bicara dengan lembut. Ia kembali membaringkan kepala Hinata ke bantalnya, namun tetap mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Oji-san," panggil Hinata lirih.

"Apa, Nak?" sahut Hizashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"A-apakah Oji-san s-sedih saat ke-kepergian N-Neji-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil menahan isakannya mati-matian. Pertanyaan bodoh memang. Tetapi ia merasa harus menanyakan itu.

Kembali Hinata membuat Pamannya terdiam. Laki-laki paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandang ke arah jendela kecil yang tertutup tirai di belakang tempat tidur Hinata. Ia menerawang, menembus garis-garis cahaya yang berhasil menerobos melalui celah-celah tirai yang tidak rapat.

Hizashi menghela napas lalu berkata dengan suara seperti mengambang di awang-awang, "Terkadang aku merindukannya."

Hinata puas dengan jawaban itu, entah mengapa. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa lega Pamannya juga merindukan Neji. Dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir di bibirnya, ia menutup matanya dan perlahan-lahan mulai terombang-ambing dalam lautan mimpi yang memabukkan.

-000-

Hinata bangun dengan perut keroncongan. Tak biasanya ia merasa lapar setelah kematian Neji. Ia memegangi perutnya sembari berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju dapur, berharap ada semangkuk nasi yang bisa ia masukkan ke dalam perutnya. Ia berjalan dengan tangan kanan memegangi perutnya atau sekali-sekali menyentuh kepalanya yang terkadang berdenyut, dan dengan tangan kiri memegang pinggiran meja makan, agar ia tidak terjatuh.

Ia membuka tudung saji raksasa di atas meja makan itu, dan mendapatkan sekotak takoyaki dengan _note_ di atasnya. Sebelum mengambil kotak itu dengan asal, ia mengambil _note_ itu, takut kalau makanan itu ternyata adalah milik Pamannya. Saat hendak membuka _note_ itu, tangannya tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Jari-jemarinya yang semula memegang kertas itu dengan sempurna tiba-tiba serasa lemah dan tak bisa dibengkokkan, sehingga kertas malang itu terjatuh dari tangannya.

_Note._

Satu kata benda itu membuatnya teringat pada secarik kertas berisikan pesan singkat yang diberikan Neji padanya beberapa jam sebelum kematiannya. Ia takut membuka benda itu dan membaca isinya. Ia merasa ia tidak boleh membacanya, karena menurutnya, jika ia membaca pesan itu, orang yang mengirimkannya akan segera mati.

Bagaimana jika yang mengirimkannya adalah Hizashi, Pamannya? Apakah ia rela Pamannya mati setelah ia membaca _note_ itu?

Ia tak mau.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia meraih _note_ itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, lalu mengambil kotak takoyaki itu dan mulai melahapnya. Sepertinya Hinata terlalu yakin kalau pesan singkat itu berisikan perizinan makan tokoyaki dari Pamannya.

-000-

"Aaaarrrhh!" Sasuke memukulkan tinjunya pada dinding kamarnya, merasa geram pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Hinata tepat di telinganya. Bagaimana jika gadis itu mendengarnya? Ia belum siap menerima tanggapan dari Hinata, apa pun itu.

"Berisik sekali kau, Sasuke!" ujar Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kamar Sasuke, sambil menyumbat lubang telinganya dengan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke terlihat semakin kesal dengan kehadiran Itachi di kamarnya, terlihat dari caranya memberenggut dan memajukan bibirnya. Ia menarik tangan kiri yang tadi ia pakai untuk meninju dinding malang tak bersalah itu, kemudian membanting dirinya sendiri di ranjang empuk dengan dominasi warna putih itu.

"Kau kenapa, _sih_?" tanya Itachi dengan heran sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" timpal Sasuke sambil mendengus. Ia berbaring menyamping sembari menutupi kepalanya dengan sebuah bantal besar.

"Seperti anak kecil," sembari mendengus geli. Lalu ia tertawa pelan dengan tangan menarik paksa bantal besar yang menutupi kepala adiknya, "Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi di balik bantal itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Sasuke lagi dengan suara tidak jelas karena mulutnya tertutup bantal. Ia merasakan bantalnya ditarik-tarik, namun ia segera menahannya dengan kesal. Tetapi ternyata Itachi tidak main-main menariknya, sehingga bantal itu segera melepaskan 'tentakel'nya dari wajah Sasuke. "Aaah! Kau mengganggu! Baka aniki!" jerit Sasuke sambil bangkit duduk.

Itachi tertawa lagi, lalu ia bertanya sambil memukulkan bantal itu pada kepala Sasuke, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melayangkan pandang asal pada tumpukan gitarnya yang hampir saja terbengkalai jika ia dan kakaknya tidak membongkar gudang di apartemen mereka dan 'menyelamatkan' empat gitar listrik dan dua buah gitar bass itu―banyak.

"Apakah enam gitar itu menyakitimu, Adikku Sayang? Biar kubuang mereka semua," kata Itachi saat mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke sambil pura-pura merasa geram.

"Buang dan kau akan berakhir di dalam rebusan air kaldu," kata Sasuke tajam sambil mendelik ke arah kakaknya.

"Masak aku dan _guitar effect_ mu tidak akan pernah sampai ke sini," balas Itachi dengan nada puas, ditambah lagi ekspresi menolak dari adiknya membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sialan," sambar Sasuke sembari mendecih. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Pasti masalah tentang Hinaba-mu itu," kata Itachi asal. 'Hinaba' katanya!

"Jangan asal menyebut nama orang!" tukas Sasuke dengan wajah tetap datar, "Namanya Hi-na-ta! Bukan Hi-na-ba! Kau harus menulis suku kata akhir namanya dengan membuat empat garis dalam huruf katakana, dan bukan hanya dua garis dengan tambahan _tenten_ di atasnya!"

"Apa profesimu beralih dari tukang ngomel menjadi guru TK?" tanya Itachi berpura-pura terkejut.

Sasuke kembali mendengus.

"Kau memang tak bisa diajak bercanda!" kata Itachi sambil mendorong kepala adiknya yang dihiasi rambut pantat ayam.

"Baka!"

"Cepat ceritakan, atau _guitar effect_-mu terpaksa kubatalkan," lagi-lagi Itachi memberi ancaman yang sama.

"Cih. Kau pikir aku akan terpengaruh dengan―"

"Yah, terpaksa harus kubatalkan," ujar Itachi memotong ucapan Sasuke sambil menghela napas. Setelahnya ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, bergaya hendak membatalkan pengiriman efek gitar yang sangat diinginkan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera merasa panik. Ia segera menyambar ponsel itu dan berkata sambil tertawa canggung, "Aku hanya bercanda, Onii-chan! Baik akan kuceritakan."

Itachi tersenyum puas dan berkata sambil merebut kembali ponselnya, "Sekarang."

Sebelum bercerita, Sasuke melengkapinya dengan dengusan. Barulah ia menceritakan ceritanya tentang betapa khawatirnya ia saat Hinata merasa kesakitan pada kepalanya―karena ia teringat pada Haha mereka yang meninggal karena kanker―bagaimana caranya mengantarkan Hinata ke tempat tidurnya, hingga akhirnya ia menceritakan bagaimana ia mengucapkan 'aku cinta padamu, Hinata-chan' di depan telinganya―sesungguhnya ia berniat menyembunyikan bagian ini, tetapi ia takut Itachi mengetahui bahwa ada cerita yang ia sembunyikan, dan ia membatalkan efek gitar yang sudah ia janjikan.

"Wah wah, adikku sudah besar!" kata Itachi dengan raut wajah serius.

Sasuke mendengus―lagi.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, lalu ia menggosok dagu dengan jarinya dengan wajah serius. "Mengapa tak kau ajak saja ia kemari?" tanya Itachi―tidak nyambung.

"Kau tidak nyambung!" ujar Sasuke sambil berjengit.

"Aku penasaran saja padanya. Secantik apa ia sampai bisa membuat adikku sebegini bimbang," kata Itachi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Ia memandang curiga kepada kakaknya yang sangat _playboy_ itu, lalu mendesis, "Kau mau apakan Hinata-chan?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin melihatnya," jawab Itachi dengan ringan. Kemudian ia tersenyum jahil dengan kedua mata dipicingkan, ia berkata, "Aku ternyata salah! Kau tidak hanya jatuh cinta. Tetapi _jatuh_ terlalu dalam ke dalam cintanya."

"Memusingkan," ujar Sasuke sembari mencibir, "Bilang saja kau ingin memangsanya."

"Memang," sahut Itachi ringan tanpa ekspresi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa geram. Ia duduk tegak dengan kedua pundak menegang. Keningnya dipenuhi urat-urat yang menyembul saat ia merasa marah. Dengan kasar Sasuke menampar wajah Itachi. Ia berkata geram, "Jangan pernah sentuh Hinata-chan."

Sambil menyentuh bekas tamparan Sasuke, Itachi tersenyum puas, lalu ia membentuh huruf 'v' dengan jarinya dan berkata sambil terkekeh, "Aku menang!"

Dan seketika itu juga, Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan horror. Kemarahannya runtuh sudah dan digantikan dengan ekspresi terheran-heran dengan peluh membanjir dari pelipisnya.

Melihat ekspresi Itachi saat ini, Sasuke akhirnya mengerti. Pandangan kakaknya itu seakan mengatakan, _dekati ia dan taklukkan hatinya jika kau benar-benar penasaran dan benar-benar cinta padanya_. Dengan angkuh, Sasuke tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tak akan kalah."

_To be continued_.

* * *

**Wah, makin gak jelas ini T^T aku harap ini cerita gak akan berakhir menggantung & terkesan mengecewakan**

**Maaf ya readers kalo ceritanya membuat kalian pengen muntah Y_Y tice otaknya lagi bunttuuuu!**

**Yang penting, berdoa aja ini gak bakal 'discontinue'**

**Yasud, kita liat balesan ripiu!**

**-RisufuyaYUI: **Waaahh xD aku juga setelah ngebaca mikir kayak gituuu xD *meres keringet* abisan waktu itu aku baca di artikel, kalo suffix '-kun' bisa dipake ke sesama laki-laki, tapi jadinya aneh -_- yaudah, di kedepannya, bakal kuilangin itu suffix! wkwkwk arigaattooouu gozaimaassu! xD

**-Nivellia Yumie: **Iya ini xD mereka sudah baikkan~ kapan jadiannya? Um, kapan yaaaaa? Nanti lihat di kelanjutannya aja yaaah~ Sankyuuuu sudah mau baca xD

**-Kamichama NekoChi:** Yeaah it is xD aku ngerjain ini di sela-sela belajar UN xD Eh, senpai gimana UN-nya? Gampang gaak? Makasih sudah bacaa~

**-Guest: **Seraaattuuuusss! *tepuk tangan sampe lebay* wahahahhaa xD Baca terus yaah~ Arigatou gozaimasu!

**-Diane Ungu & siska andini:** Aku juga berharap begitu, karena terus terang ada dua ending di dalam otakku yang lagi menari-nari ._. pilih yang mana yaah~ BTW, sankyuuu sudah membacaa xD

**-Shinigami-chan: **Gomen neeee *bungkuk bungkuk* Aku ga mau buat Saskey jadi pembunuh soalnyaa :( Makasih karena tidak membencikuu (T^T)d wakakakak, aku geli juga tuh setelah baca ulang xD nanti kuapus deh suffix 'kun'-nya! Arigatou gozaimasu sudah baca~ xD

**Sekian ripiu untuk saat inii~ Makasih juga untuk para silent readers (emang ada? GR lo thor!) -_-**

_**Never stop trying to be better, and better!**_

_**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**_


End file.
